Everlasting Love
by akasakuraharvest
Summary: What happens when Kohaku, little brother of Sango, finds an injured, two breed demon girl named Aka Sakura? What will happen when Lord Sesshomaru finds out that he has a younger halfsibling than InuYasha? Will Sakura find it in herself to save Kohaku fr
1. Chapter 1:First Glance

Everlasting Love

Chapter 1: First Glance One day Kohaku was walking beside a beautiful crystal clear lake when he heard someone crying. The crying seemed to have come from behind a bush on the west side of the lake. So, Kohaku, being the nice young man that he was, went to see what was wrong. When Kohaku pulled back the bushes, he saw a beautiful young girl whom was about his age crying.  
"Excuse me, are you alright? I heard you crying over there on the other side of the lake and thought to come see what the matter was. My name is Kohaku. What is your name," asked Kohaku kindly to the girl? Then, the girl looked up at Kohaku to reveal a long gash on the side of her face that ran from her eyebrow to her neck and said in a weak voice, "My name is Aka Sakura, but everyone calls me Sakura. I was attacked by my herd because I'm a half-breed. My mother tried to protect me from their attacks, but they killed her and then ran me from my home." "What do you mean by half-breed," asked Kohaku kindly to Aka Sakura? "I am half unicorn demon and half Pegasus demon, so they treat me like crud. My mother said that I have a brother that is half unicorn and half dog demon and they respect him. His name is Sesshomaru. My mother told me that if anything happens to her and I am all alone to find Sesshomaru and give him this locket, and I will have shelter from the unicorn and Pegasus herds until I am grown. Why am I crying you asked. I am crying because I cannot find this Sesshomaru anywhere, and I have been poisoned by the unicorn demon tribe and I am alone," cried Sakura."Why don't you come with me? I'm heading to a nearby village, and maybe they have something for the poison that you were poisoned with. Also we can get your face looked at," said Kohaku in a kind voice. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, followed by Rin and Jaken, stopped near the same village that Aka Sakura and Kohaku were heading to. As they rested, Jaken scorned Rin for even thinking that his Lord Sesshomaru would even consider her as his mate. Just then, Sesshomaru heard voices coming closer through the forest and told Jaken to shut up. "As soon as we get to the village you will be fine. So, there is not reason to worry Sakura. We will get there even if I have to carry you there," said a voice that Sesshomaru realized belonged to Kohaku, Naraku's brat. "Oh, Kohaku I don't know. I just feel so weak. Why did my tribe run me off like that? If my older brother Sesshomaru was there, I bet they would not have ran me off and killed my mother Kashana," said a second voice weakly to Kohaku. Kashana...Kashana...Kashana. Thought Lord Sesshomaru to himself silently. Why does that name sound so familiar. Where have I heard it before? Then, Sesshomaru thinks back before his mother died from an deadly sickness. "Inutashiou, be careful my love. Many demon have gathered on the east side of the castle, hoping to take your place my lord," said a female demon's voice. In Sesshomaru's head as he saw her walk torwards his father with a tiny baby in her arms. This woman is my mother thought Sesshomaru, and that baby is me, he thought with small smile on his face. "Kashana, you and little Sesshomaru are to remain in the castle until the battle is over. Do you understand? I don't want Sesshomaru hurt in the battle," said Inutashiou to Kashana in a very serious voice.  
That's where I have heard that name before. That's the name of my mother. Thought Sesshomaru to himself, but then a high pitched scream broke his strain of thought. The scream had come from the girl that Kohaku had been helping to the village. Apperantly, Naraku had told Kohaku to attack the young girl, and she had screamed.

Note:I hope this is getting good. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Hellion Love

Everlasting Love Chapther 2: The Hellion love

"Kohaku, kill that girl now. Kill her," said Naraku in Kohaku's head.  
Then, Kohaku turned slowly around to face Aka Sakura. "Kohaku? Kohaku what's wrong?  
Kohaku stop," exclaimed Aka Sakura as Kohaku grasped her neck in his hands and tightened them tighter each time she took a breath! Suddenly, someone or something knocked Kohaku down to the ground, causing him to release his hold on her throat. Shortly after being released, Sakura knew that something was controlling Kohaku. So, with her remaining strength Sakura removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back and then kissed him with all her love for him that had built up since their meeting. As soon as she broke the kiss, Sakura died beside Kohaku; who was just waking up.  
"Aka Sakura? Aka Sakura? Aka Sakura," said a frantic Kohaku holding Sakura close to his body as he cried. Then, Sesshomaru took out the Tensiega that his father had left to him, pushed Kohaku aside, and swung Tensiega with all his might. Then, Sakura's bright blue eyes opened to look at Sesshomaru and Kohaku. "Kohaku, I'm glad you're alright," said Sakura as her eyes left kohaku's face to look at Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru, we finally meet. My mother told me of you. She told me that you were my brother, and for me to give this to you"  
she said as she took off a chain from around her neck and handed it to him.  
It was a locket, but not just any locket. "This is the locket my father gave my mother before her death many years ago. What has happened to my mother," asked Sesshomaru,  
eyes glaring at Aka Sakura? "After her first death, my father, Pegesas, revived her and asked her to be his wife. Then thirteen years later, my father was killed by a half-demon named Naraku, and the unicorn and pegesas tribes that my mother and I had lived peacfully with for many years started to attacked us and killed our mother, Kashana," said Sakura sadly.

Note: That's it for this chapter! I'll get started on the next one as soon as possible. 


End file.
